Emotions 2
by Tru3LuvBabi3
Summary: Serena,a police officer, thinks alot of herself so when a guy named Darien thinks she weak cause she's a girl boy was he proved wrong.Serena not only proved him wrong but showed him.But each just glad they don't have to ever see other cuz they work in dif


Emotions 2  
By Tru3LuvBabi3  
(Tru3LuvBabi3@hotmail.com)  
Chapter 1: First day of work  
Author's Notes:Hello I'm sorry for all the confusion but this is NOT another chapter for Emotions.This is a new story with a different plot and setting and yah yah... stuff like that.But it has the same title.Well I hope you like it.Oh yea she's the kind of police that dresses causally and investigates cases.I don't know what they're called.  
Summary:Serena,a police officer, thinks alot of herself so when a guy named Darien thinks she weak cause she's a girl boy was he proved wrong.Serena not only proved him wrong but showed him.But each just glad they don't have to ever see other cuz they work in different police apartments but then they're assigned to work together to solve a case that maybe harder than they think. Especially since Serena decided to to go as an uncover agent.That's the summary for the first few chapter but then a new one will come.  
Signs: ~p.o.v/setting~ "talking" 'thoughts' *sounds/music* (An:)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Serena's p.o.v~  
*BEEP!!!BEEP!!!!*"Ugh"I said knowing it was time to wake up and get ready for my first day as a Police officer.I slowly got up to do my morning routines.When I was all dressed and ready to leave I took a peak at my watch."Oh My god!!I'm runing late!!"I said running to my car.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later At police station~  
"Reporting for duty sir!!!" I said facing my Sergent standing as straight as possible."I understand it's your first day for duty" Sergent Thomas whose name I know now."Sir,YEs,Sir"I answered."You don't have to always say sir after everything I say you know?"He said.I took a closer look at him.He wasn't old in fact he looks like he's two or three years older than me."yes sir" I answered."There you go again"he said."sorry" I said."That's ok.Now you can call me John.For today why don't you go and get to know everybody.""ok John" I said."now get a move on it."he said half serious, half joking."Bye sir" I said leaving out the door.I walked around a little bit and got to know this girl named Mina. Mina is the super nosy and gossiping queen type.She walked around when we saw two guys talking.One with black hair and blue eyes around 2 3 or 24 which is about 2 to 3 years older than me.I'm 21.The other brown hair and brown eyes around 25."They're Sergent Thomas's best friends.The guy with the black hair has a ruputation of being a player."Mina said.I looked at them closely.Before I had a chance to really look at them closey I was yanked towards them."Hey guys!!!!This is Serena.Serena this is Darien and David."She said.We exchange hi.Then feeling arkward I excused myself.Mina followed.For the rest of my day she introduced me to evreybody.  
  
~Darien's p.o.v~  
"Man wat a long day."I sighed to my friends John and David."You still workin' on that case with the guy tricking girls to give him all their money???"John asked."Yup" I said."Hey guys!!There goes the suspect."David said point to Serena and Diamond a guy ,we're pretty sure did it, get into a cart."Hey ain't that Serena"I asked."Yea" said John."Um.....poor girl her boyfriend's a crook.'I said."Let's go to the bar," sugguested David.We all got in the car and took off.  
  
~Serena' p.o.v~  
"Mom, Dad me and Diamond are planning to get married!!!"I yelled with exuberant."Really????"My mom said with a smile.My dad just smiled."Yeah,We're taking the wedding pictures tomorrow."I answered."Little girl's all grown up" My mom sniffles.for the rest of the night we just talked about the wedding.  
  
~Serena at police station~  
I knocked on John's door."Come in" John said.I came in and said"Sir can I have half a day off I have to go to take my wedding pictures.""Sure, but make sure you can trust him"he said."Yes sir,Bya sir"I said leaving the office and went to the wedding photo place.  
  
~Darien's p.o.v~  
"Sir we have the proof.A lady came in and said Diamond took all her money." said an police officer."Let's get him" I said.My crew loaded into the police car and off we went.  
  
~At wedding place~  
I step in and see him out in the garden with Serena.They were all dressed up.My crew and me walked to them."I'm sorry Serena.Sir you're under arrest."I said and hand cuffed Diamond.  
  
~Serena at police station~  
I went back to work since I wasn't taking the wedding pictures."Serena!!!Your boyfriend is arrested for tricking girls and taking their money." Mina said walking up to me."I know" I said.We kept walking when we passed by Darien and David.  
  
~Darien's p.o.v~  
"I can't believe Diamond tricked all those woman."Said David."It's not hard.They just gotta look for lonely,desperate woman." I said."shhhh" David said."What???" I said.He pointed behind me.I turned around.'Uh-oh'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you like it??????Review please!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
